Best Mistake
by biji cabe
Summary: Dia adalah makhluk yang sedang diuji oleh ayah, entah kemampuan apa yang dimiliki makhluk itu hingga di uji oleh ayah, namun hanya satu yang pasti kuketahui tentang kemampuan makhluk itu, yaitu... membuatku bertekuk lutut padanya, dan itu adalah kesalahan terbesarku/Kaisoo/WARN : YaoiGayBxB


**Best Mistake (KaiSoo)**

 **.**

 **Cast : Kim Jongin & Do Kyungsoo**

 **.**

 **Another Cast : Go find by yourself :3**

 **.**

 **Summary : Dia adalah makhluk yang sedang diuji oleh ayah, entah kemampuan apa yang dimiliki makhluk itu hingga di uji oleh ayah, namun hanya satu yang pasti kuketahui tentang kemampuan makhluk itu, yaitu... membuatku bertekuk lutut padanya, dan itu adalah kesalahan terbesarku.**

 **.**

 **WARN : BxB YAOI GAY**

 **.**

 **DIS : Ide asli dari gelombang pikiran gua/? yang d ubah menjadi sebuah tulisan yang dapat di baca, walau menyebabkan mual mual dan muntaber/? beberapa adegan bisa aja terinspirasi dari berbagai pihak, kayak ff milik master-nim sunbae-nim atau senpai nim :v gua kepikiran ff ini pas gua nonton monster university, gua kga tau terinspirasinya dari adegan yg mn, tapi tiba tiba aj cling muncul ni ide.**

* * *

 **Prolog**

* * *

 **Jongin Pov**

" _Abeoji_?" aku mengetuk ruangan milik ayahku, selang beberapa detik, belum ada jawaban dari ayah, dan akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam.

Ini yang kedua kalinya dalam delapan belas tahun hidupku aku masuk ke dalam ruangan ayahku, bahkan para _maid_ yang bekerja di sini hanya dua orang saja yang boleh masuk, itu pun memiliki batas waktu satu jam per hari, dan itu hanya untuk membersihkan ruangan ayah. Sedangkan ibu, dia dapat keluar masuk ruangan ayah jika ayah sedang ada di dalam, dan itu pun hanya membicarakan hal hal penting yang tidak boleh diketahui orang lain, termasuk aku, ah dan juga, beberapa rekan kerja ayah yang sudah ayah sangat percayakan juga bisa keluar masuk dengan akses yang mudah.

Pertama kali aku masuk ruangan ini adalah saat aku berumur dua belas, dan pada saat itu ayah menghukumku di ruangan ini karena nilaiku yang tiba tiba menurun. Hukuman ayah cukup unik kurasa, karena hukuman ayah tidak seperti cerita teman temanku yang menerima hukuman dari orang tuanya. Ayah memarahiku habis habisan, lalu memberiku setumpuk buku beberapa mapel, dan menyuruhku mempelajari isi dari semua buku itu selama liburan akhir semester, membuatku menolak tawaran bermain dari teman temanku yang berkunjung. Setelah itu, aku berterima kasih atas hukuman dari ayah karena semua yang aku pelajari dari buku buku ayah adalah materi materi yang ada di semester selanjutnya, dan hal itu membuatku menjadi terlihat jenius.

Aku pun masih ingat senyum ayah yang terus mengembang saat aku pulang dan membawa sederet nilai sempurna di kertas ujianku, dan berkata,

" _Appa_! Aku mendapat nilai sempurna! Aku pintar bukan?"

"Kau tidak pintar" dan saat itu aku merasa bingung dengan ucapannya, apa lagi ia mengatakannya dengan senyum bangganya. "Kau cerdas, Jongin". Setelah itu ayah menjelaskan mengapa ayah bisa berkata seperti itu. Ia berkata jika aku cerdas karena aku hanya membutuhkan liburan akhir semester untuk mempelajari pelajaran yang ada di semester selanjutnya, dan aku mempelajarinya sendiri, walaupun dengan sedikit bantuan ayah. Sedangkan murid yang ada di kelasku, butuh waktu jauh lebih lama dariku. "Kau mau kelas akselerasi?" dan setelah itu, ayah mengehentikan sekolahku, dan memilih untuk _home schooling_ untukku, aku tidak keberatan, lagi pula otakku sangat mudah kuolah, dan beberapa bulan kemudian, aku di daftarkan di salah satu universitas ternama di negara ini, _Yonsei University._

Ok, kembali ke aku yang masih berada di depan pintu ruang milik ayah, namun tanganku sudah berada di gagang pintu. Aku masuk ke dalam dengan berhati hati, takut jika seseorang yang ada di dalam merasa terganggu. Begitu aku masuk, dapat kulihat ayah yang tertidur dengan tangannya yang menjadi bantalan kepalanya di mejanya yang sedikit berantakan.

Aku menghampirinya yang terlihat tertidur pulas, dan dengkuran halus milik ayah membuatku tersenyum, baru kali ini aku melihat ayah tertidur begitu pulas hingga mendengkur, karena biasanya aku jarang melihat ayah tidur, bahkan aku tak yakin jika dalam dua puluh empat jam ayah memiliki waktu tidur yang cukup.

Aku melihat ke sekeliling ruangan ayah yang sangat luas, semuanya masih sama, seluruh dinding di sini hampir tertutupi oleh rak rak buku yang sangat besar, mungkin tinggiku setengah dari tinggi rak buku yang ada di sini, dan di satu meter belakang kursi ayah, terdapat kaca besar yang menuju langsung ke arah taman di rumah ini, membuat ayah dapat dengan mudah melihat ibu yang setiap pagi dan sore menyiram bunga di sana tanpa bantuan _maid,_ karena ibu sangat suka dengan bunga, jadi ibu yang mengurus taman, bukan _maid, maid_ hanya melakukan beberapa hal saja, itu pun harus dengan perintah ibu.

Aku kembali menatap ayah, dan mataku kini menuju ke arah meja ayah yang sedikit berantakan, namun di beberapa sisi masih terlihat rapi. Di meja ayah, ada dua figura, satu adalah foto aku, ayah, ibu, dan Jong Woon hyung saat sedang berlibur, sedangkan yang satu adalah foto ibu, yah..., ayah sangat mencintai ibu, bahkan saat mereka bertengkar, beberapa saat kemudian, mereka akan kembali seperti biasa, ah... Aku suka _chemistry_ mereka. Kali ini aku melihat lihat kertas yang ada di meja ayah, aku tidak begitu mengerti dengan tulisan tulisan yang ada di sana, namun ada sebuah foto yang menarik perhatianku, foto sebuah seseorang yang ada di dalam tabung dengan penuh cairan berwarna biru bening, lalu sebuah alat bantu pernafasan terpasang di mulutnya, dan beberapa benda yang terlihat seperti kabel menancap pada keuda tangannya. Jika dilihat lihat, orang ini telihat manis.

"Jongin?"

Aku buru buru menaruh foto yang kupegang, lalu berdiri dengan sopan di hadapan ayah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? dan sejak kapan kau berdiri di situ? kau tidak melihat benda benda ini kan?" tanya ayah secara beruntut sambil membereskan kertas kertas yang ada di meja yah, termasuk foto yang tadi.

"Aku butuh dana dari _abeoji_ , untuk tugas penelitian di kampus, dan aku baru saja berdiri di sini, tidak, aku bahkan tidak melihatnya" jawabku dengan urut dan di akhiri oleh kebohongan.

"Kita bisa bicarakan ini di meja makan bukan?"

" _Aniyeo abeo-nim_ , malam ini aku akan menginap di rumah Chanyeol, jadi setelah aku meminta sedikit dana darimu, aku akan langsung ke rumah Chanyeol lalu merencanakan tugas ini"

"Tugas apa?"

"Uji coba kloning"

"Baiklah, akan kukirim jumlah uang yang kau butuhkan ke rekeningmu, jangan lakukan hal aneh, Kim Jongin, apa lagi menghabiskan uangku untuk sesuatu seperti _clubbing_ , dan sejenisnya"

"Kau tau jika aku tak pernah melakukan itu" jawabanku membuat ayah tersenyum.

"Aku mempercayaimu"

"Aku pergi dulu, _abeo-nim_ , akan kuberi tau dananya saat aku sudah membicarakannya dengan Chanyeol" setelah itu, aku membungkuk pada ayah sebagai tanda hormat, lalu melangka ke arah pintu keluar, sebelum aku benar benar melangkah keluar, tanpa sengaja aku melihat ada celah di antara rak buku di ruangan ayah, celah itu seperti menuju ke ruangan lain, dan yang lebih menarik perhatianku lagi, ada sebuah tabung yang sama dengan foto yang kulihat tadi, namun di dalamnya kosong.

"Kau tidak akan pergi, Jongin?" ucapan ayah membuyarkan lamunanku, aku pun buru buru berbalik lalu membungkuk lagi, dan keluar dengan pikiran yang terus dipenuhi oleh sederet pertanyaan.

' _Dimana seseorang yang ada di dalam tabung itu?_ ' batinku begitu aku keluar dari ruangan ayah.

 **.**

 **Next?**

 **.**

 _a/n : kira kira ad yg minat baca? klo ad, gua usahain buat next, dan seperti d disclaimer, ni ff muncul pas lagi nonton monster university, gua kga yakin ide ini muncul dari film itu wkwk, untuk rate, gua masih blm yakin, maaf klo typo atau ada kesalahan, klo emg ad tulis d kolom reiew aj :3_

 _RnR? next/stop?_


End file.
